


Not Another High School Fan Fiction!

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, I promise, M/M, Making up for my short ass fic I posted the other night, Mavin, WTF, anyone watch Red Vs. Blue?, bullying and whatnot, future spawns, gonna be goooooooooooooood, pls read, sadness then happiness, teenage preggers, yeah sorry about that, you'll love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray held the paper rose up to the light to examine it. There was something about the way a rose formed that was beautiful to him. </p><p>There's jocks, there's nerds and there's Rooster Teeth...what's not to love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another High School Fan Fiction!

Lindsay slipped the pink backpack from her shoulders and laid it on the table in front of her. Sluggishly, she pulled out her calculus book and opened it up to a page of notebook paper with equations scribbled across it. Grimacing at the math homework, she looked around the crowded courtyard and sighed loudly. After school every day, she would meet her two best friends there and they would complete their homework assignments together. They had always done that since they became friends after a party in their freshman year. As Lindsay finished her third question, a black backpack and a green backpack hit the table at the same time, making her jump.

“Did you miss me Lindsay?” Michael joked, pushing his orange curls out of his light brown eyes. She looked up at him sourly and clicked her tongue, setting her pencil down.

“Oh Michael, I missed you about as much as I’d miss a rat.” She teased. Geoff laughed, sitting across to her left. Michael sat down with a smirk on his face to her right. She put her head on his shoulder and planted a kiss on his jawline. Geoff smiled and pulled his own homework out.

“This shit is going to take forever and I’ve got practice in an hour.” He complained. Lindsay took in his golden tank top and gray basketball shorts and shrugged, thinking of her own half-assed uniform of a green t-shirt and black soffe shorts.

“Yeah I do too, and I can’t be late again. It sets Kara off into a rant about how I’m not a good leader and all that crap.” Lindsay admitted. Michael didn’t touch his backpack, and instead wrapped a hand around her waist.

“That really sucks guys.” Michael said earning glares from his two friends.

“Shouldn’t you get started on your calculus?” Lindsay questioned. “It’s pretty difficult.”

“Nope.” He made sure to pop the p. She rolled her eyes. “Hey, I’ve got to have stuff to do after you guys leave me here.” Geoff chuckled and reached for Lindsay’s calculator.

 

\--- ---

 

Ray held the paper rose up to the light to examine it. There was something about the way a rose formed that was beautiful to him. He set it down next to the other two he had made and touched the half-finished sketch on his large book. The project wasn’t due until the next Tuesday, but if he finished it now, he might be able to hop on his computer to play Minecraft with Gavin that weekend. The internal debate ended when he looked up and around the courtyard and spotted Barbara immediately. She was wearing a neon green tie again over her white polo and dark capris. Her shoes were the ones that zipped up the side and laced all the way up to her knees. She was smiling broadly despite the large camera she was carrying and the heavy bag of equipment around her neck that Ray knew for a fact was tangling in her slightly frizzy blonde hair. Ray also knew that Gavin had offered to carry it, but she would have refused. Gavin was walking right next to her, his own smile crooked but sincere. His golden hair waved around in the breeze as he sped up to keep up with Barbara. His jeans were torn at the knees and faded, almost matching the awkward shirt he wore. A large black rooster was across the front of the bright red, and white letters across the front screamed Rooster Teeth, an unheard of metal core band. Ray stood up, gathering his roses and his sketch book and jogged up to them.

“Hey Barbara, here you go.” Ray thrust his hand out and handed her a rose.

“Oh Ray it’s so pretty!” She gushed, squealing loudly. The groups that were around them turned and looked, but Ray didn’t care. He just smiled and handed the second one to Gavin.

“Oh, thanks Ray!” The accent, while familiar, always surprised Ray. It wasn’t too often in Texas that you heard a British drawl.

“I made myself one too, and now we each have a Ray Rose.” He grinned at his own cleverness and took a step back to perform a bow. But as he moved backward, he bumped into someone. “Sorry.” He said nervously. The laugh he heard sent his heart racing.

“Oh look who it is…Gay Ray.” The football player taunted. “The Geek Squad.” The ginger laughed next to him. Gavin’s smile turned into a look of disgust while Barbara wore a more somber look.

“I’m sorry Geoff.” Ray managed to get out, backing away. But Geoff was quicker and shoved Ray backwards into Gavin.

“Watch where the fuck you’re going loser.” Geoff warned before turning to Michael. “Let’s go find Lindsay.”

“Fuck these guys.” Michael agreed, following Geoff. Ray was shaking because no matter how many times he’d encountered either one of the popular boys, it bothered him when he was picked on. His dad was always telling him to go out and make friends, to join the teams and to put down the pencils….

The only support he felt he had was with Gavin and Barbara.

 

\--- ---

 

Michael watched Lindsay shout at the other girls, pointing out mistakes and correcting them. She had a vision, she told him, about the perfect routine. He moved his gaze across the field to find Geoff tossing the ball back and forth to another football player. He couldn’t help but feel glad that baseball didn’t start until it was cooler and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. Texas heat was unique as in he never knew it could be so hot in the world until he made the move from Jersey. His dad had been relocated to a better paying job, and all it took was to uproot his family and their lives and move them down here. Luckily he had been accepted into the little baseball group and had been so much more popular than he had back in Jersey. His new house was bigger and his new friends were better. Shifting his gaze back to Lindsay, who was now clapping and shouting numbers, he decided that he might as well finish the calculus so he could go out with Lindsay that weekend. If he failed anything else, Coach was going to kill him.

But as he kept going through the math, stuff wasn’t adding up right and he was getting angrier. Geoff was finishing up practice, and Lindsay was giving her pep talk to the squad. And suddenly, he was pissed.

“Fucking god damned mother fucking shit balls!” He screamed, shutting the book forcefully and shoving it in the green bag. “I’m done and I fucking quit!” With that, he threw the bag down and watched it roll down a few rows before sitting back down. Lindsay was running up to him with a grin on her face and Michael could practically hear Geoff’s taunting laughter from across the field. His homework “rage quits” or “rage quits” in general were legendary. He’d once had an episode in class only to result in suspension for three days. Since then, he tried to keep it inside until baseball season or his boxing sessions at the gym. Lindsay sat next to him, wrapping her sweating arms around his neck, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Oh baby calm down.” She whispered. “I’ll let you copy off me, I always do.” He shrugged.

“I know it’s not that. I can fucking do it. I just shouldn’t have to show my work…I’m smarter than Mr. Firth.”

“I know you are.” She agreed. He let out a breath.

“I need to see my old friend tonight. Baseball season is too far away.” He let her withdraw her arms and she stood.

“Can you still give me a ride back home?” She asked. He looked up at her.

“Duh. You’re my girl. Why would I not give you a ride?” She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and hopped down the stairs shouting that practice was over. The football team was heading inside the field house and the coaches were slowly following. And there, at the bottom of the bleachers, were two guys who Michael knew. With a smirk, he leaped up and retrieved his backpack, fully intended to go see Ray Narvaez Jr. and Gavin Fucking Free. Strolling over there he felt the familiar rush of superiority hit him, just like when he threw the perfect curve ball and struck out the batter, or when he caught the ball and struck someone out. He first felt this rush after punching some kid back in Jersey, a kid who had tried to hurt his little sister, and didn’t get caught.

He knew he wasn’t going to get caught. Ray and Gavin looked up and both sets of eyes grew wide. Ray was pulling the large black notebook towards his chest awkwardly, as if Michael wouldn’t notice. Gavin was twirling a paper rose in between his fingers anxiously.

“What’s up losers?” He asked, stopping in front of them and leaning on the railway across from the benches.

“What do you want?” Ray asked. Michael knew he was the braver of the two.

“Just feel like saying hi.” His sarcastic tone was apparent under the false sincerity.

“You’re lying. What do you want?” Ray repeated harshly. Michael chuckled.

“I want to see what the fuck you’re doing in that notebook.” The color drained from Ray’s dark face under the pathetic goatee he was attempting to grow, and Michael knew that he had found his sensitive spot.

“No.” Ray was pushing Gavin with his shoulders, but Gavin was frozen. “Gavin, let’s go.”

“Let me see that fucking notebook.” Michael stepped towards them, but Ray pushed himself back. It wasn’t quick enough though, and Michael’s hand darted out to grab the notebook. He took off walking and opened it to the first page. The kid did have talent…it looked almost professional. He kept flipping through the pages, some were half done scribbles and others were fully done and colored. There were a few pages with nothing but words, almost like a diary,  but with Ray and Gavin right behind him, he didn’t have time to read.

That drawing.

He flipped back and stopped moving. That girl that Ray had drawn, the body and hair and clothes…he knew her instantly.

“Why the fuck did you draw my girlfriend.” Michael spun around and threw the notebook behind him. Ray looked after it longingly before anger coated his eyes.

“That’s my notebook!” He pointed accusingly. “Don’t throw it!”

“Why’d you draw my girlfriend you queer?” Michael asked again, moving into Ray’s personal space. He gathered the kid’s shirt in his hand, a cheap brand he could feel it, and tugged on it hard. “That’s my girlfriend!” He felt the rage building deep inside him over the rush he was feeling. Gavin put his hand on Michael’s arm.

“Let him down Michael.” But Michael threw his hand out and shoved Gavin against the railing.

“I don’t have a fight to pick with you yet punk, so back the fuck off.” He turned back to Ray. “You’ll leave my girl alone, Ray, or I’ll fuck your world up. You have no idea.” He let Ray down and made to walk away, but Ray’s outburst caught him by surprise.

“You’re such a fucking coward, picking on people. You can’t do anything useful and you’re a waste of space. Leave me alone.” Gavin still looked upset, but Ray wasn’t anymore, and Michael knew that he was losing his outward appearance of a stronger man. Before he felt it, he saw his fist dart outward and catch Ray’s chin. His head snapped backwards but he didn’t fall, Michael didn’t hit him hard enough to actually knock him out, and his arms pushed outward and Ray was falling backwards. His arm caught on the bench and popped upward. And Ray lied there, crying, over what Michael had done.

Not for the first time, he didn’t really feel the rush.

Gavin was kneeling next to Ray, holding the dark hair off the warm metal, and looked up at Michael.

“You’re a bully.” He spoke quietly. “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

 

\--- ---

 

“Are you alright Michael?” Lindsay asked later that afternoon as he pulled up to his house. “You haven’t said a word to me since your rage quit.” He shrugged and turned the car off.

“I just…I’m tired of this.”

“Of what?” She asked. He looked over at her.

“Being a bully.” She gave him a confused glance as she gathered her backpack and duffel bag.

“You aren’t a bully baby.” She assured him, exiting the vehicle. He did the same, leaving his backpack in the backseat and walking around the car to take her duffel bag and carry it. She only lived a few houses down from him in their subdivision and he always walked her home if he didn’t drop her off first.

“Well I pushed that Ray kid down today and he hurt his arm.” She giggled.

“He probably exaggerated it more than it should have been. Those kinds of people are usually in a weird acting thing too.” She tugged at her pony tail. “What set you off?”

“He had drawn a picture of you. It was a really good picture actually, I just got really mad that he’d looked at you long enough to actually draw it.” He didn’t really think his actions justified what Ray had done. He looked over at Lindsay and wasn’t really shocked to see her smiling.

“Well you were defending me! It’s super creepy that kid drew me.” She shivered mockingly as they reached her driveway. “Anyway, sometimes people need to be pushed around. Geoff’s always saying that we’re the superior class. We have to show them who’s the boss.” She leaned up on her toes and kissed his mouth softly. “And I love you.” He kissed her again.

“I love you too.”

 

\--- ---

 

As Michael gazed around the front of the school for Geoff after second period, he spotted Ray and Barbara walking together. Her outfit was as peculiar as usual, today being a set of neon pink tights with a tight black tee shirt that read ‘People Like Grapes’ across it and black lace up boots. Her hair hung awkwardly to one side in a half-assed braid. He watched people give her lingering judgmental looks that she managed to brush off easily as she gave her attention to Ray. He had a green shirt with a white X on the front and dark jeans, beat up tennis shoes and that same scruff on his face. The only new thing was the black sling that held his arm to his chest.

And Michael felt bile rise in his throat.

He’d never _seriously_ hurt anyone that bad. The bruise that kissed Ray’s jawline didn’t make his stomach clench because it wasn’t new. But he’d never broken anyone’s arm before.

He jumped away as someone clapped him on the shoulder. Geoff laughed at him as Michael brushed the leap away.

“Huh, who fucked the queer up?” He said. “He deserves a medal.”

“Dude, I pushed him yesterday. He drew a picture of Lindsay.” Michael said quietly. Geoff clapped his hands together.

“Bravo man. Dude deserved it, she’s your girl.”

“Everyone keeps trying to justify it!” Michael whispered. Geoff shot him a quizzical look.

“What?” Geoff asked. But the bell was ringing above them, signaling two minutes to get to class, and Michael had walked away. “Hey! Wait up!”

“I feel so bad.” Michael told Geoff outside their economics class. Geoff pulled at his shoulder to stop him.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. I just want to apologize but it won’t be sincere enough. I feel so fucked up bro.” The bell rung as they slipped in the door and took their seats. Ray was already in his chair, front row by himself, as a boy on the football team named Ryan tossed small paper balls at the dark hair. Ray took it in stride.

“What happened to you Ray?” The teacher asked shocked. “You broke your arm?”

“Yeah, I fell.” Ray muttered. “It’s okay. I did the homework.”

“Oh yes, everyone did the homework right?”  The class groaned as Ray handed his in. More than half the class didn’t.

 

\--- ---

 

Gavin Free looked up from his home lunch –his mother couldn’t afford the school food on her salary alone- and saw Michael carrying Ray’s lunch over.

“Stupid guy wouldn’t let me look like an idiot stumbling over here with one hand.” Ray mumbled as Michael sat the tray down. People in the cafeteria looked over to the baseball star, confused about the situation. Normally, he only spoke to people on the team and those in his group. And Ray was most certainly not in his group, even if his dad was a football coach.

“That’s nice of him, especially after yesterday.” Gavin said through clenched teeth. “Now kindly leave us alone.” But Michael sat down anyway. He wasn’t fully in the table because he had no intentions to stay.

“Look, I’m sorry. I just get so mad sometimes. I can’t help it.” He started. Gavin just tisked at him. “I know you don’t believe me. You won’t ever know how sorry I am.” With that, he stood up and went to grab his own food. Ray picked at the pizza as Gavin quietly ate his own lunch. Barbara joined them after a moment with her head down.

“What’s wrong Barbara?” Ray asked. She looked up and both gasped at the dark red spot appearing next to her eye along her temple.

“It’s nothing really.”

 

\--- ---

 

Lindsay and Kara stood side by side, blocking the door.

“Excuse me.” Barbara mumbled as she tried to get past to the library exit. Lindsay just tilted her head to the side and smiled.

“Oh no, you and I are going to have a little talk.” Lindsay said, grabbing Barbara’s arm roughly. “We are going to talk somewhere more private.” Kara led the way to the emptier side of the library and pushed her down on a couch in the corner.

“Lindsay….” But Kara cut Barbara off viciously.

“Shut up you little whore.”

“Kara, be quiet.” Lindsay waved her friend off. “Now Barbara, I need those answers to the take home test.”

“No Lindsay that’s cheating and I always feel really bad afterwards.” Barbara went to stand but Kara’s hand reached out and caught Barbara’s face. She fell backwards, holding her temple, and tried to stop the water invading her eyes. Lindsay turned to her friend.

“Kara I told you to fucking stop!” Lindsay almost shouted. Kara shrugged, looking over her nails.

“She wasn’t going to do it.” Kara reasoned. Lindsay chuckled.

“If you weren’t such a good flyer I’d kick you off the team, bitch.” Lindsay said viciously. Kara shrugged again and turned around, leaving the two alone. Barbara was crying silently, holding the side of her face, as she looked up at Lindsay. “So, um, I’m sorry.” Lindsay muttered. Barbara just turned away and Lindsay left, feeling an awkward pressure in her chest.

 

\--- ---

 

A morning assembly was a little bit of bullshit in Geoff’s opinion. He was usually there early, saving seats for his two friends, and he just watched people enter the auditorium. Today was one of those mornings where he sat in middle-ish, feet up on the chair in front of him with several football players around him, two empty seats next to him, with his eyes on the people entering the door. And there was this girl that always caught his eye. Not because he had a crush on her or anything, she was pretty enough, but because of how boldly she wore her body. Sleeved up on both arms, and piercings on her face, she wore her blonde hair with black streaks and dark clothes that typically showed off the marks. She was followed in by a few other kids dressed the same way with a few piercings and tattoos but none as severe as hers. He often wondered how much trouble she got into for expressing herself.

And he’d always wanted sleeves.

He didn’t know her name and not because he was afraid to ask. She wasn’t the typical girl he would date, or even talk to, and he didn’t want to deal with rumors. People blew so much shit out of proportion here.

But he didn’t even like her anyway, so fuck it.

Michael and Lindsay joined him both looking as tired as he was.

“God I hate it when we have an announcement as soon as school starts. It’s really stupid.” Lindsay mumbled, taking a drink from her coffee and tugging on the end of her hair. Michael had his hand on her knee.

“This can’t wait until after I’ve woken up?” Michael complained. Geoff chuckled.

“No they’re hitting us hard.” With that, the trio remained quiet until the principal wandered on stage. He was a taller man with dark hair and a goatee. He wore a black suit and a bow tie –which was pretty weird- and tapped on the microphone. It whined low, and the kids in sitting groaned loudly.

“Sorry! Okay, so listen up. There have been some major acts of bullying in this school, and it’s unacceptable. So over the next week, the councilors will be calling you into their offices and pairing you with another student that you have no connections with. You will be writing an essay no less than a thousand words over bullying and what happens to students who are bullied and you’ll have a month to turn it into your councilor. This is an extra-curricular project and it’s not going to affect your schoolwork.” Students had begun to talk over him and Geoff looked over to Michael. His eyebrows had shot into his hairline and his bottom lip had fallen loose.

“What the fuck?” Geoff whispered. Michael rubbed his eyes and leaned forward.

“Damn it. This is because I broke Ray’s arm.” Michael said to himself. Mr. Sorola had finished up and was telling the students to leave, when Lindsay saw Barbara sitting with Ray and Gavin. The three were stuck to each other like glue really, all the fucking time, like she was with Geoff and Michael.

She had turned her head, and Lindsay’s breath caught in her throat. There along the side of her eye and on her temple was a large irritated spot. Almost a bruise, but not quite there yet. And she knew how Michael felt in an instant. He gripped her hand tightly as he looked over at Barbara too, giving her his support.

She turned to him and whispered; “Now I know.”

 

\--- ---

 

Gavin gripped the PSP tightly in his left hand and a pink note in his right. Today, exactly two days after the announcement, he was being put into a two man group to write an essay. He walked into the councilor’s entryway and signed in, taking a seat to the left of the desk. Music played quietly, no words just tunes, and he waited for his name to get called. He was there for five minutes before the door opened again, and he looked up into Michael Jones’ face.

“…hey.” Michael said, crossing the room to sign his name under Gavin’s. Gavin didn’t speak and turned his head away. “Dude, don’t just ignore me.” He hadn’t sat down yet when the door behind the desk opened and a student looked between the two.

“Michael and Gavin?” She asked.  Both students stood up and nodded, and she escorted them back to the desk of Mrs. Sorola, the principal’s wife and main councilor for students. She smiled up and gestured to the two seats in front of her desk.

“Okay boys, as you can see, you two have been assigned to each other.” Gavin and Michael exchanged a glance. “And you know the project is over bullying. No less than a thousand words and its due one month from today. You have to turn it into me so I can mark your names off or it won’t count.” She smiled at them. “You two don’t know each other, right?” Michael opened his mouth, but Gavin spoke up first.

“No ma’am.” Michael’s mouth closed as she handed both a piece of paper with the details. Gavin was out of the door first, followed by Michael, and they both walked quietly side by side.

“Look Gavin-”

“I won’t do this whole thing by myself. I won’t let you push me around.” Gavin cut him off forcefully as they approached the table. There weren’t many people in the cafeteria, so they sat at an empty table near the edge of the room.

“I wasn’t going to let you do it by yourself.” Michael said sourly. “Shut up and let me apologize. I know that it won’t matter if I say I’m sorry or not though. But I want to show you that I’m not that bad of a guy. Please Gavin let me prove it to you.”

“Why does it matter what I think? Why do you have to make it up to me so bad?” Gavin asked him. Michael took a second to think it over.

“Because I don’t want you to think I’m that guy. There’s something wrong with me, I used to like picking on people but now…I just don’t want to. I want to be a better person.” He admitted. “But don’t spread that shit around.”

“Why not?” Gavin asked, removing his backpack and setting it on the table. Michael did the same, shrugging.

“Because that’s kind of my…persona.”

“You mean your appearance towards people?” Gavin didn’t look convinced. “There was no one around when you hurt Ray.”

“Yeah, I know, but he drew Lindsay.”

“She has a beautiful body. That’s why. He’s drawn me before. He’s really quite talented, you should be proud that he chose her. It’s a pity you broke his arm.” Gavin unzipped the backpack and pulled the sack from inside. He began to take out his food.

“You pack a lunch?” Michael asked. Gavin shrugged.

“Yeah, it’s cheaper and healthier than the crap they serve here.” Michael smirked and went to grab his greasy school food. When he had returned with two slices of pizza, a cookie and a power drink, they sat silently and ate. The cafeteria had filled up, but their table remained mostly empty.

“Do you think Ray would let me apologize?” Michael asked. He could feel the looks from his friends on his back and it was hard to ignore.

“He’s much more forgiving than I am. There’s a likelihood he will.” Gavin drank from his water bottle. “Your friends are giving me dirty looks.”

“I’m pretty sure those looks are for me.” Michael grumbled. Gavin rolled his eyes.

“You’re so full of yourself.” He muttered.

“I am not.”

“You so are.” The bell rang and there was a flurry of activity as teenagers tried to stand up and move at the same time. Gavin sat there for a moment as Michael threw his trash away. He came back and looked over at the Brit.

“Let’s ditch.” Michael suggested.

“I’ve never skipped a class. I don’t plan on it.” Gavin shoved the bag back inside his backpack. “Besides, you could probably use the grades.” He stood up, slinging the bag on one shoulder, and left Michael standing there with a confused look. Later that evening, Geoff texted to say that he’d been partnered with Ray and bitched about it, much to Michael’s annoyance, and Michael humored him for a few minutes after that. The conversation ended when Michael suggested that Geoff get to know Ray, and maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Lindsay was okay with being partnered with Barbara, but the latter wasn’t okay.

And finally, Gavin sent Michael a text saying that he was sorry for his attitude and that if they wanted to work on the project the next afternoon, he could stop by after work.

 

\--- ---

 

Gavin worked part-time at a grocery store to help his ‘mum’ with the day-to-day, and was over around two o’clock on Saturday. He was still wearing the long sleeved blue shirt with the store logo printed on the back. His jeans and tennis shoes looked entirely too hot for that Saturday, Michael thought as he looked down at his green tank top and khaki shorts.

“Did you bring something to change into?” He asked as Gavin entered the home. Gavin shook his head.

“No, I figured you’d have AC.” The sarcasm was back, but it was followed by a smirk. Michael smiled back and led Gavin to his bedroom on the second floor.

“But seriously,” Michael said as he opened his bedroom door. “I think we’re the same size. You can borrow some clothes.”

“No, it’s fine.” Gavin stood awkwardly to the side as Michael threw himself on his bed. He motioned to the edge and Gavin slowly sat down. “Why are you being so nice?”

“I told you, I’m not that guy. How do I convince you?” Gavin shrugged, looking around.

“I don’t know if.…” He saw Michael’s laptop screen and his face lit up with a smile. “Is that Minecraft?” Michael stood up and shut the top of the computer.

“Uh…yeah…. I know it’s weird.” He pulled at the curls on the back of his head anxiously.

“It isn’t weird!” Gavin stood, crossing the room, and opened the screen up. “Show me your builds!”

“Dude, you play Minecraft?” Michael asked excitedly. Gavin nodded, his hair flopping into his eyes.

“I’ve played Minecraft forever.” Gavin said. “When I get home tonight, if I don’t have any chores, I’ll hop on and we can play together.”

“Let’s play!” Michael agreed, logging on and pulling the builds up. After showing off, they decided to try and start the project. Michael suggested they swim in his pool, but Gavin said that he didn’t have a swimsuit.

“Really? Just borrow one of mine. Fuck, if it’s that big of an issue you can have it.” Michael got up and pulled out a pair of black trunks and a pair of green ones.

“It’s fine, really. I can go home if you want to swim.” Gavin said.

“Well we don’t have to swim….” Michael’s face grew red.

“You want me to stay?” Gavin asked. Michael nodded and looked embarrassed.

“Ever since I moved here I haven’t been able to be myself. I mean, when I lived in Jersey, I wasn’t popular because I was….”

“A nerd?” Gavin supplied. Michael shook his head.

“No, because I was me.” Michael said. “I was me. Nobody liked me. And I moved here and I got to play baseball and be the kid everyone wanted me to be. My dad got this new job and he loved to show us off. And then school started and my little sister was getting picked on…and I beat the kids up, the ones picking on her. My dad was proud of me for defending her and it just…it was a thing….” Michael blushed and Gavin felt a twinge of guilt pierce his chest. Maybe he had judged Michael too soon before knowing his story.

“I’m sorry.” Gavin mumbled. “I really am.”

“It’s my fault really please don’t be sorry.” Michael held out the trunks. “Yes or no?”

“Not today.” Gavin said apologetically. “Next time, okay?” Michael stuffed the clothes back in his drawer and pulled on the nape on his neck again.

“Deal.” He smiled and paused. “I’ve…never told anyone that before. Everyone just assumes that I was popular back in Jersey too.”

“Most people assume a lot.” Gavin whispered. Michael took his spot on the bed, stretching out on the right side while Gavin took the left. Lay side by side, not touching but lying close, and talking.

“Tell me about you?” Michael asked, and Gavin did, telling him stuff he hadn’t even told Ray.

“Moved here when I was fourteen. My dad used to beat my mum…and me sometimes…but he was sort of rich. I wasn’t popular but everyone knew me and said hi to me….” He paused, thinking back to bad times. “The last time I saw my dad, he was really drunk, and he nearly beat her to death. I was terrified he’d kill her and so I stepped in the way and he beat me pretty bad. But I stood up for myself. And I hit him again, and again.” He was quiet now and Michael turned on his right side to see Gavin’s face. “It was so bad. The neighbors called the police and they took my father away. They helped my mum and I apply for visas to live here. It took a while and then we were moving here. It’s why I don’t let people pick on me.” Gavin turned his head to look at Michael. His green eyes had a thin sheen of tears.

“But?” Michael could feel the last confession coming on and figured Gavin needed a little push.

“But Geoff reminds me of him.” He cleared his throat. “Of my father. And that’s why he scares me.”

“You know I won’t tell anyone, right Gavin?”

“I can only hope.”

 

\--- ---

 

Geoff was pissed and not just regular pissed. Royally so fucking pissed to be paired with such a goddamned loser. Ray didn’t look over at him, and he didn’t look over to Ray. They walked out of the office in silence.

“You just tell me what you want to write about and I’ll type it up.” Ray mumbled. Geoff smiled and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“Just give me your phone. I’ll text you later I guess.” Ray nodded and slowly got his phone out. With his cast, things took longer. And when Ray grimaced in pain, Geoff felt pity. Ray handed his phone over silently.

 

\--- ---

 

Michael and Gavin spent Sunday together as well. Gavin didn’t have to work, and he brought his trunks for when it was hotter that evening. He met Michael’s mom and his dad and his little sister, although his dad snuck off in the morning for an all-day meeting and his mom and sister went to the mall and shopped. Gavin brought his laptop, a much older model than Michael’s, and played Minecraft with Michael, creating maps and games. They forgot about the project and after a lunch of microwavable pizza, decided a swim in the afternoon heat would be perfect. Michael changed in the bathroom and walked to his bedroom door, where Gavin was changing. Waiting for a bit, he opened the unlocked door and all he saw was scars. Gavin’s hips and his upper arms were covered in them, some were white with age and the fresher ones were on top. Thin little lines, obviously self-inflicted, marred at the otherwise flawless tanned skin.

Michael’s eyes moved upwards slowly, where he caught a glimpse of the four pack on Gavin’s stomach and the slightly paler skin of his chest. Brown eyes met green and shame clouded the latter. Gavin pulled his shirt back on and tied the string on the front of his swim trunks.

“I….” But Michael couldn’t say anything. He stood there in shock at the memory of seeing Gavin’s body. “Um….”

“Don’t ask okay?” Gavin pleaded. Michael licked his lips slowly.

“Please don’t do that Gavin. Please don’t…cut yourself.” He began. “I’ve never seen that at all. I’ve never seen anyone do that. I…oh my God did you do that because of what Geoff and I did?” He came in the room, dropping his clothes on the ground, and slammed the door behind him.

“Truthfully?” Gavin asked gently. Michael felt his knees give out and he fell hard. He leaned back against the door and brought his knees to his chest. Gavin crossed the room and sat in front of him. “Truthfully, yes. Maybe a few. Not like the majority of them.” He looked uncomfortable and reached his hands up to grip Michael’s knees.

“Gavin I’ll tell on you.” He threatened. Gavin smirked.

“No you won’t.” He tightened his grip on Michael’s knees and leaned inward again. “I’m not trying to kill myself, just take some of the stress away. I’m eighteen fucking years old Michael, do you really think I want to be paying half of everything in my house? Shit, paying for the house sometimes when mum can’t work enough.”

“Gavin you can’t do that anymore.” Michael whispered. Gavin looked into those brown orbs again, completely absorbed by the baseball jock. And in that moment, he knew that Michael was telling the truth. He didn’t want to be this big bully that he had become from peer pressure. Michael barely knew Gavin, and here he was, trembling and almost crying from a few cuts that had been self-inflicted.

“Why does it matter to you?” Gavin asked. Michael’s hands covered his face as his shoulders shook. “Michael, why does it matter to you?” He took his hands off Michael’s knees and grabbed his hands off his face. Holding them tight in his own, Gavin leaned even further in.

“Because I don’t want you to get hurt.” Michael whispered. Gavin smiled softly and moved in.

“Why not Michael?”

“Because…I don’t know.” Michael looked down and Gavin sat back. “I think you should know something.”

“Yes?” Gavin asked.

“I’m gay.” A pause filled the air as Gavin took it in.

“Michael-”

“I’ve been gay for a very long time. But I haven’t ever told anyone. I knew before I moved here and I saw the kids that were openly gay. They’re bullied. I couldn’t tell anyone. And I’m dating Lindsay to show people I’m not gay. I love her…you can’t spend a year with someone and not love them. But she’s getting suspicious as so why I won’t sleep with her.”

“Michael-”

“And I’m so tired of lying to people. I’m really sick of being someone else around my friends. This is the real me, a pathetic homo who bullies people that he really likes and plays along with whatever his friends do.”

“You like me?” Gavin asked. Michael paused. “Michael, I’m bi.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I’ve been bi for a long time too. Ray and I were…playing around for a while sophomore year but he decided that he was straight. Don’t tell him I told you that though.” Gavin chuckled. Michael smiled at Gavin.

“So you’re bi…and I’m gay.” Michael said.

“Yeah except, you’re an asshole.” Gavin nodded knowingly. Michael shrugged.

“I can be nicer.” Michael pushed. Gavin leaned forward again.

“You can still be you and I’ll be me. Just…please…no more being someone else just because they want you to be. You need to be you. Just for me.” Gavin whispered. He leaned in all the way, and Michael leaned forward a bit too, and their lips met. It was stiff and awkward, but when Gavin opened his mouth, Michael followed suit and soon, there was a battle of the tongues ranging between them. Michael opened his legs and Gavin scooted upward, and Michael wrapped his limbs around Gavin’s hips. His hands moved down to rub the marred skin and he broke the kiss.

“No more of this, ever. Promise me.” His voice was rough with desperation as he clung to those hips. Gavin looked deep into Michael’s eyes and saw the admiration. It wasn’t love…at least, not yet…and Gavin wanted nothing more than what was in front of him now. He nodded.

“Yes, yes I swear. No more cutting.” He brought his mouth back on Michael’s and kissed him fiercely.

 

\--- ---

 

Geoff saw Michael and Gavin Monday morning, walking down the main hallway brushing shoulders and approached the two.

“What the fuck is this” He asked quietly. Gavin stopped just behind Michael, who looked up at Geoff.

“Geoff this is Gavin Free.”

“Yeah, I know dude. What the hell?”

“Gavin and I are friends.” Michael defended. “And friends can walk down the hallway together.”

“Yeah.” Gavin spoke up. Geoff rolled his eyes.

“What the fuck ever. This project is fucking with your head. It’s only been a week man, come on.” Geoff pulled at Michael’s upper arm. “Let’s go find Lindsay.” Michael shook his head and pulled away.

“You can either accept that Gavin is my friend or you can walk away Geoff.”

“You aren’t acting like yourself at all.” Geoff said. Michael shrugged and grabbed Gavin’s elbow.

“Let’s go to class.” He said and Gavin followed, watching Geoff the entire time. Geoff looked around, confused to shit, until he caught Lindsay’s eye. She didn’t look too awake, but Barbara was chatting away at her side. Ray walked up to them and Lindsay smiled politely, actually listening to their conversation. He looked around and saw groups everywhere split, divided by different clothes and attitude. Confused and irritated already, he strolled over to Lindsay. She smiled and walked over to him when she saw him approaching and he watched as Ray moved closer to Barbara.

“Hey Lindsay. What are you doing?” Geoff asked. Lindsay shrugged.

“She’s actually pretty nice. Kind of talkative, but that’s okay. She’s really refreshing to talk to.” Lindsay said. Geoff rolled his eyes. “Hey, Ray is nice to talk to as well. I saw that picture he drew of me. It was really amazing. You should try and talk to a geek sometimes. It’s nice to let yourself go.”

“I don’t have to let myself go. I’m fine the way I am.” Geoff muttered. Lindsay swallowed.

“Michael broke up with me last night.” She whispered. Geoff looked back to her.

“What? Why?” Geoff asked.

“He told me some things and I understood. I love him, I really do and nothing will change that. But, we can’t be together. I got it, don’t worry. I was sad and all….” She trailed off and looked back to Barbara and Ray. “He explained some other stuff to me too. We shouldn’t be bully’s anymore.”

“We aren’t-”

“Geoff, we are. We hurt them, physically and emotionally. That isn’t okay.” Lindsay turned around. “It’s immature as well. I’m done playing bitchy cheerleader.”

“Damn it.” Geoff muttered, following her to the other two. Barbara greeted him like Ray did, reserved, but as soon as she got to talking again and Geoff was able to ‘lose himself’ in the conversation, she because much easier to be around. The weird looks passed from group to group behind them didn’t bother him as much as he thought they would. Most people weren’t partnered with their polar opposites, clique wise.

Then Geoff decided he didn’t give a shit.

 

\--- ---

 

Michael decided to invite Gavin over that Saturday because his parents and sister were flying back to Jersey early Friday to see his aunt. He voted not to go, claiming baseball practice, and came home Friday evening to prepare. All six of them in his house would prove challenging, at least, he hoped it wouldn’t, but raided his parents liquor cabinet in the garage anyway. The deal between his parents was that was long as he stayed home and nobody else was over, he could drink.

He planned on keeping the first half of the deal anyway.

Gavin was the first to arrive since he came from work, and he changed into shorts and a three quarter sleeved shirt to hide his scars. He and Michael screwed around on Michael’s x-box until Lindsay and Geoff arrived an hour later. Geoff was put off about Gavin until Ray arrived with Barbara not too long after that, and the six soon had enough liquor in them to talk freely.

“Y’know, I didn’t really like you guys until this week.” Ray mumbled, taking another sip. This was his first time drinking, and the alcohol took him over quicker than he thought. “Wow this is strong.”

“It isn’t Dr. Pepper.” Barbara joked. “Live a little.” Lindsay giggled loudly.

“I don’t know why that’s funny…Ray don’t feel that bad.” Lindsay reassured him, sluggishly standing up to sit next to him. “I can make it better.”

“What?” Ray asked, looking up at her through clouded eyes. She giggled again as Geoff laughed.

“Dude, she’s offering sex. Drunk sex.” He swallowed the rest of his glass and wiped his lips. “You’ve never got your dick wet or what?”

“Nope.” Ray said. Lindsay’s eyebrows shot upwards. She drained her glass and set it on the coffee table. Ray attempted to finish his but coughed on the taste and set his glass down next to hers. She grabbed his good hand and he stood, and she led him upstairs. Barbara laughed loudly.

“Wow she was just so open about it.”

“Trust me she just wants sex at this point. She’s a virgin too.” Michael told them standing up. “Anyone else need a refill?”

“I do darling.” Gavin mumbled, holding his half empty glass up. “’Tis all flat.” Michael rolled his eyes.

“Shut up and give me your cup.” He reached for it and swallowed the rest so that he could stack the cups together. Taking Ray’s and Lindsay’s too, he stumbled to the kitchen.

“Michael, I think you’re drunk.” Geoff said as Barbara laughed again. “So are you Barbs.”

“Are we friends now Geoff?” Gavin asked loudly. Michael refilled his glass and Gavin’s as he listened to the conversation.

“I never even knew we weren’t. And I’m sorry for all the mean shit we did.” Geoff muttered. “Now we are friends and I don’t give a damn what those mother fuckers say come Monday.”

“Good, because Michael and I are together and we want to act like it.” Gavin said matter-of-factly. Barbara burped loudly as Michael entered the room.

“Yup, we are Geoff.”

“Ha! That’s still crazy dude. I never pegged you as gay. But fuck it man.” Geoff turned to Barbara. “Don’t expect a hook up.” She held up her left hand as Michael fell on the couch.

“I’m savin’ myself.” She shut her eyes. “For my future husband. He’s out there, I know it, and he will be worth waiting for.” Her hand dropped as she leaned forward to set her empty glass on the table.

“You’re amazing do to that.” Geoff paused. “To…do…that. I couldn’t.” He stopped and thought hard again. “You can understand me right?”

“Yeah.” Gavin mumbled. He had curled up to Michael on the couch, nursing his newest drink. Michael had an arm over Gavin’s shoulders and he had never looked more comfortable than he did at that moment. And while Geoff knew that he would be teasing his best friend on this moment for the rest of time, he knew that that was where Michael belonged…with Gavin.

For the first time in a long time, he began to cry. Barbara sat forward again and wiped at her own eyes.

“Are you okay Geoff?” She asked slowly. He wiped the tears away in shame. Gavin and Michael had sat up as well, concerned over Geoff.

“I can’t begin to tell you how fucking sorry I am. So sorry. Because it’s fucked up what happened and I can’t believe you guys are such good peoples and I was such a dick for so long. I don’t know how you can fucking stand me. I made most of your high school a living hell.” He covered his face and the other three let him cry it out.

“It was easy to ignore most of the time. I’m glad you’re sorry because now I can forgive you.” Barbara smiled at him. “Forgiveness is a good thing. It means we can put the past behind us and move on.”

“Can we?” He looked up at her with swollen eyes.

“Oh yes. We can be friends forever.” She sat back with a dreamy look on her face and grinned. “That was some deep shit huh?”

“Yeah okay.” Gavin mumbled, leaning back and resting his head in Michael’s neck.

“Okay good. I want to be friends forever. The six of us against the world….” He held his hand up in the air and looked off in the distance. “Nobody could stop us.” The other three laughed and he did the same.

 

\--- ---

 

Sunday afternoon, Barbara woke up first. She had fallen asleep on the couch with one arm dangling off and been mostly covered by a black throw blanket. She sat up, although her brain throbbed against her skull, and wiped the drool from her chin and cheek. She groaned and rubbed at her eyes.

“Who is that?” Geoff mumbled from the other couch. Barbara groaned again and flopped back down. Geoff sat up and pushed the pillow to the floor, swiping at his own face.

“It’s just me Geoff.” She mumbled, pulling the blanket up to cover her eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this hung over…ever.”

“God me either.” He grimaced grabbing his forehead. “OhfuckI’mgonnabesick.” He leaped off the couch and disappeared behind the half opened bathroom door. The sound of retching churned her stomach but she held it down, refusing to throw up, and waited until Geoff was done. He didn’t come out and Barbara slowly got up to make sure he didn’t drown. Shuffling to the door, she opened it and flicked the lights on. Geoff held his arm up to block the light, curled up next to the toilet, hugging the bottom half to his body. She let a giggle escape her lips until the smell of stale alcohol hit her.

“Ugh God, flush it.” Barbara pleaded, leaving him alone and going to the kitchen for water.

Upstairs, Michael and Gavin were curled up in his parent’s bed –Ray and Lindsay had taken Michael’s room- helplessly hung over.

“God damn it.” Michael groaned as he sat up. Gavin rolled off the bed and sat on the floor, holding his stomach.

“The fuck happened last night?” Gavin asked. Michael reached for his shirt at the edge of the bed and winced at the soreness. He moved the covers away from his body and was only partly glad that he was still wearing shorts.

“I think we just fooled around.” Michael said, pulling the tank top over his curls. Gavin stood up and pulled his clothes back on while Michael grinned. “I don’t regret it.”

“Me either.” Gavin leaned over the mattress and kissed Michael. “Come on, let’s get the others.”

Lindsay woke up feeling wonderful. Her body was relaxed and warm, and she was definitely cuddling with someone. Opening her eyes, she found coppery skin in her view. She moved, and Ray woke up.

“What…Lindsay?” Ray looked around, sitting up, and pulled the sheets upward. Upon discovering that he was, in fact, naked, he looked back to Lindsay. “Oh God, Lindsay…I…you and Michael-”

“Ray,” She interrupted him, covering his mouth with two of her fingers. “Please stop. I’m the one who brought you upstairs. Just…please don’t regret it okay?”

“You were a virgin.” Ray recalled. “I was too.”

“Yes…I know.” She said. He rubbed at his eyes and shrugged.

“Did you…I mean…are you…was it okay?” He asked. She giggled and then grimaced at the pain in her head.

“It was wonderful. You are such a gentleman. I felt like you were painting a picture the way you made love to me.” She blushed. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” Ray leaned forward and kissed her soundly, loving the way she responded to him. He pulled away and smiled.

“Let’s go downstairs.” She frowned at this. “I’ll make love to you again darling. Just not right now.” He whispered, allowing another kiss before moving to find his clothes.

Barbara was walking around the kitchen in her boy shorts and a tank top, gathering things for a breakfast. Geoff walked in and she pointed to a water bottle on the counter.

“Oh you’re wonderful thank you.” He mumbled, opening the cap and taking a long sip. He motioned to the pan on the stove and the bowl of batter she was stirring. “What are you making?”

“Pancakes.” She shrugged. “I like cooking almost as much as I like photography. There’s something magical about the way food is made. It’s the same way as lining things up in my screen and taking a picture.” She pulled the spoon out of the batter and made a small pancake to test the pan out.

“You should go to culinary school then.” He suggested, moving to sit on the counter.

“It’s a choice between culinary and journalism right now, but in the end it all matters on how much my parents can afford.”

“And if they can’t?” He wondered. She shrugged.

“Well, loans then.” She said.

“Your parents should at least help you.” He said as if loans weren’t a normal option.

“They can’t afford it. Most people can’t.” She looked up at him with a sly smile. “You should feel lucky you can afford it and you’d better not waste it.” She flipped the pancake to reveal a perfectly brown side as Michael and Gavin walked in, hands together. Geoff smiled at them and bid them a good morning.

“It’s noon.” Michael chuckled. “Good afternoon.”

“Oh don’t be so sassy.” Gavin teased. “Good morning Geoff.”

“Shut up Gavin.” Geoff shot back jokingly. Michael retrieved two bottles of water and passed one off to Gavin before helping Barbara with the cooking. The two had managed to share the stove and Michael was working on some bacon as Lindsay and Ray joined them.

“Look at that, all six of us in one room.” Geoff said aloud. Lindsay smiled and leaned into Ray, who fumbled with his glasses and blushed.

“Those papers won’t write themselves, shall we start on them today?” Gavin added. Lindsay laughed.

“Are you joking? All I want to do is sleep this hangover off.” She said. Barbara couldn’t help but agree as she finished the pancakes.

“Does anyone want eggs?” She asked. Ray and Michael nodded, and she pulled the eggs from the fridge. “Scrambled?”

“Yeah.” They both said at the same time, and they exchanged a glance.

“You know, we could write a fucking book over this.” Geoff pointed out.

“Yeah, nerds and jocks together, friends and all.” Ray said.

“Do you guys think about school? What people will say when they see us together?” Lindsay asked.

“Not anymore.” Michael said. Geoff couldn’t help but agree.

 

\--- ---

 

Most groups had finished their essays, or so Ray assumed, because rarely any cliques were mixed anymore. People shot the six weird looks as Lindsay kissed Ray’s cheek or Gavin gripped Michael’s hand, and especially when Geoff sat at lunch with Barbara.

“Dude, come sit with us. Fuck these kids.” Chris, a linebacker on the team, had told Geoff as he was walking up to the table. Barbara looked up to Geoff and gave a small smile.

“I’m allowed to have friends other than you.” And he sat down. Ray joined them, dropping first his notebook before sitting down. Chris groaned loudly and walked off, and Geoff rolled his eyes.

“What did he want?” Ray asked, although he could pretty much guess.

“He didn’t want me to sit with y’all.” Geoff said. He shrugged. “But if he doesn’t like me having other friends then fuck him.”

“You don’t have to give your friends up for us Geoff. They’ve been your friends much longer than we have.” Barbara whispered. Geoff smiled at her.

“Barbs, I haven’t had to lie to you once so you wouldn’t tease me.” Geoff admitted. “And I like not having to lie to keep friends.”

 

\--- ---

 

Gavin and Michael were inseparable, aside from the separate classes, and a baseball meeting that was after school that day. Gavin had given Michael a soft kiss and wished him luck as he pulled his work shirt over the tee he had worn to school that day. Michael shrugged, but was honestly nervous because the baseball guys didn’t know he was gay until he and Gavin had come out.

“It won’t be so bad.” Michael reassured Gavin. “I’ll call you tonight okay?”

“Okay love.” Gavin gave him another kiss and grabbed his keys. “I’m going to be late if I’m not off soon.” Gavin waved and almost ran from the locker, and Michael shut it for him. As soon as Gavin was out of sight, he could feel a visual tremble to his body. These were guys he knew for almost four years now, and he’d lied to them on several occasions about fucking Lindsay. He’d called Ray and Gavin queers in front of them. Of course, he’d always been gay, but this was news to everyone.

He was gay.

These thoughts ran through his head at high speed as he walked towards the coach’s classroom, only a few halls down. He opened the door and most of the team was there, but they all stared at him.

“Hey fag.” That was Kerry, his first baseman. “Luckily your sexual status doesn’t fuck your pitching up. Right?” He laughed with the rest of the team. “You are the pitcher right?”

He wasn’t talking about baseball.

“Shut up Kerry.” Michael muttered, pushing past him and taking a seat near the door. Kerry followed him and leaned over the front of the desk.

“It’s that scrawny little fuck…Gavin right? There’s no way you catch.” Everyone around him was laughing, and he felt his stomach twist. He’d done this to people, he’d bullied them. He was experiencing it now, and it hurt.

God was he going to apologize to Gavin and Ray later….

“Shut the fuck up Kerry.” Michael said louder. He scooted forward.

“Seriously though, you can’t shower with us anymore. You’re a faggot.” Kerry leaned back off the desk as the coach entered the room. The laughing ceased as the meeting started, about when practice would start and their first game against their rival high school was in months, but all Michael could feel were the eyes of his teammates who had once sworn to back him up with anything.

After the meeting, Michael was walking out to his car when Kerry and Monty approached him. Monty had always been a quiet, polite guy who was killer in the outfield and Michael didn’t expect much out of him.

“You know I never pegged you for a queer.” Monty said from his right.

“Did you used to stare at us in the showers?” Kerry asked from his left. Michael looked at his feet as he walked.

“No I didn’t Kerry.” He responded speeding up. He tried to walk faster, but they caught him as he was reaching his car. Monty shoved his shoulder and he fell into his car, the hot glass pressed against his hands made his realize how bad he was shaking. Kerry grabbed him up and pushed him back down so that his back was against the car now. His backpack was ripped from the one shoulder he slung it over and thrown on the hood. Monty stood next to Kerry, arms crossed, as Kerry gathered his shirt in his fists.

“You’re a fucking gay fuck.” He whispered. Michael’s eyes grew wide. “We don’t let fags play ball.” He pulled away and made a quick fist and punched Michael’s jaw before Michael could react. But he caught the second punch, and threw his own towards Monty, who had scooted back. Kerry had punched him again and he fell, and Monty was up, kicking his stomach. There was screaming, he recognized coach’s voice, and Kerry and Monty stopped. They picked him up quickly but he shoved them off, grabbing at his waist and coughing hard. The coach came up to them.

“Mr. Heyman.” Michael coughed out. “They…they hurt me.”

“You’re a fucking squealer now too?” Kerry asked loudly with rolling eyes. Monty crossed his arms bitterly.

“You used to be the coolest guy.” Monty whispered. Joel Heyman approached the three of them and crossed his arms angrily.

“What’s going on here?” He asked angrily. Michael coughed again.

“We were just fooling around coach and Michael took it the wrong way.” Monty said swiftly.

“That isn’t what it looked like.” Joel said. Monty scoffed.

“Yeah coach, he’s just all sensitive now.” Kerry gestured to Michael. “Now that he’s got a boyfriend.” Joel’s eyebrows shot upward with shock, but he hastily recovered.

“Michael’s…sexual preferences don’t concern baseball. You won’t bully him over this. He’s your team mate.”

“I won’t be a team with a fag.” Kerry strongly said, pointing at Michael.

“You’re a homophobe.” That was a female voice behind them, and the three turned to see a blonde head, tattooed arms and a very petite female. Michael didn’t recognize her and she flicked the cigarette out of her hands and blew smoke out of her mouth, walking up to the four. She was wearing black ankle boots, dark ripped jeans and a black band shirt. Her tattoos ran down the pale skin, colorful and bold like the piercings in her ears and the one in her nose, and her hair was streaked with black lines. She wore dark makeup and dark lipstick and walked right up to Coach Heyman.

“You know you can’t smoke on school property Miss O’Connell, I’ve told you before.” Joel scolded her. She smirked with dark red lips.

“I watched these kids attack Michael. They hit him, and he fought back and you came up here.” She said and gestured to Kerry. “Don’t just let him get away with this. I do believe that he said fags can’t play baseball. I, for one, am quite offended by this. It’s bullying. And just because they’re your boys doesn’t mean they aren’t little shitheads.” She turned to Michael and smiled.

“Miss O’Connell, you can’t just-”

“Bullying is wrong. Just because they can pay you to shut your mouth doesn’t mean you should. Letting them get away and hurt Michael more isn’t the right thing do to Joel.” She used his first name and his face changed.

“You’re right. Boys, with me.” He motioned for Kerry and Monty to follow him, and they shot scathing looks at the girl. Michael let his stomach go –it was feeling better already- and approached her.

“I’m Michael…but you already knew that.” He held his hand out. She chuckled and grabbed his.

“Griffon.” She shook his hand and smiled at him. “I’m not like that all the time I promise. I just remember you doing the same thing to that foreign kid. But now you guys are dating I guess. I’m happy for you two. I’m all about equal love and that shit.”

“Well, thanks.” He mumbled, tugging at the curls on the back of his neck. “We, I mean the six of us, we were partnered for that essay and we started hanging out and we realized that we were pretty much the same people. I’ve always been gay, I’ve just had to cover it up, and Gavin was bi and Lindsay has a thing for Ray now. I don’t know anymore.” Griffon laughed.

“It’s alright sweetheart. High school is a confusing time for us all. You’re one person with some people and a completely different person around others.” She leaned herself against his car and he shrugged.

“I’ve lied to people for three years. In the weeks I’ve known Ray, Barbara and Gavin, I haven’t had to lie once. They accept me for what I am, a gay asshole.” She laughed again at that. “I can’t believe they forgave me for the shit I did to them.” He told her. She nodded and pulled another cigarette out.

“You really were a dick. But not anymore. You’ve changed, and it’s definitely for the better.” She looked over to see someone approaching them. “Who’s that?”

“Oh, that’s Geoff.”

 

\--- ---

 

Michael was standing with her, the light headed beauty. She was still sleeved up with piercings, still had dark streaks in her blonde hair, but now, between her ruby red lips, was a lit cigarette. He felt his stomach twist into knots as he approached them.

“Hey Michael.” He said loudly with a half assed wave. The girl smiled at him and blew smoke from her mouth, waving Geoff over. Her grin sent his nerves into chaos as he finally stopped in front of her. “Hi.”

“Hello Geoff.” She said, holding her hand out. He took it, noting the soft but strong skin that was cool against his own, and shook it.

“Hi, uh, I love you.” He blurted out. Michael laughed loudly as Griffon took the cigarette to her smirking mouth again.

“Oh, really now, you don’t even know my name!” She laughed. Geoff’s face was turning red as he stammered to take what he said back.

“I um, of course I…sorry I don’t know what came over me.”

“Don’t be sorry cowboy, but before you declare your love for me, you have to take me to dinner.” She flicked her cigarette to the ground and stepped on it with the toe of her shoe.

“I’d like that.” He smiled, almost already recovered with the blush fading from his cheeks.

“So take me out on Saturday. Pick me up at seven thirty and don’t be late.” She winked and handed him a piece of paper. “I can’t wait.” He watched her walk away before looking down. She’d written her phone number with a little winky face at the end, and looked back up. She was already gone.

“Wow, I….”

“She said she had seen you staring at her before and once you changed, she said she wanted to get to know you.” Michael said. Geoff looked over to him. “But I didn’t see her write that. Must have been waiting for you by my car.”

“Oh shut up. I did not stare at her.” He defended himself. But inside, he knew Saturday was going to open up a possibility that he was willing to never return from.

 

\--- ---

 

Michael and Gavin handed in their essay the next Monday, full of personal experiences and data that made for an A plus in their opinion. Geoff and Griffon had gone out, and everyone guessed it had gone well, because Monday morning at the courtyard table, she was sitting there with Geoff’s arm around her shoulder. Lindsay and Ray arrived together and waited for Barbara so the four could proof read their essays and hand them in at lunch. Griffon had done the essay for her dumber than shit partner and handed it in after the first week. She was invigorating for the group with her personality accompanying Geoff’s almost perfectly. She gossiped with Lindsay and Barbara, who had started to wear clothes that were less eccentric and more complimenting to her body, and played x-box with the guys during their “Game Night’s”, as Geoff had taken to calling them.

School went on and the crowd stopped gossiping over them. Lindsay still cheered, and Geoff still played football. Baseball season was coming up, and Michael’s practices had started up. The team had grown used to Gavin, and he sat in the bleachers with a book on the days he didn’t work. Barbara had joined the yearbook team and was taking shots of the student body on a regular basis and was slowly starting to grow on everyone. Ray and Griffon had become best friends overnight due to a shared love of the arts. She taught him things about spray paints and he taught her all about details and shading. Geoff wasn’t jealous because he knew that Griffon was her…the one…and she knew he was hers.

It was perfect for them, until Lindsay came to school one day, her face pale and her eyes swollen. She was wearing a hoodie that was too big that belonged to Ray, who was following her with a tired expression. The two sat down, and the four that were at the table already looked over. Gavin and Michael exchanged looks while Griffon and Geoff stopped their argument to pay attention to the screaming silence that sat heavy in the air.

“What’s wrong?” Griffon asked, setting a hand down on Lindsay’s arm. Ray laid his head on the table, groaning.

“What isn’t wrong?” Ray moaned. Geoff looked up at Michael and felt his eyebrows come together with confusion. Barbara ran up to the table with a plate of biscuits and all but slammed it down.

“Try some!” She said, pushing the plate towards the group. Lindsay’s eyes grew wide as the plate was passed to her, and she grabbed her mouth, running off. Barbara looked confused as she grabbed the plate. Ray had leaped up to follow Lindsay, and she took his seat. “They don’t like my biscuits? They’re homemade…I tried this new recipe.”

“I don’t think it’s that.” Michael said slowly. He looked at Gavin, who shared a similar look of concern on his crumb covered face. Griffon hadn’t attended their party over two months ago, and she was lost, but Geoff had been there and he made a low pitched whine in his throat.

“Oh shit, oh holy fuck.” Geoff stood, leaving his backpack on the table, and ran after Ray and Lindsay. Michael gripped his beanie and pulled it off, rubbing the hat hair down. Gavin was still looking confused until Geoff spoke up with a strained voice.

“The fucking party…was like two months ago. You don’t think they forgot….”

“Of fucking course they did. I didn’t have any condoms in my room at the time.” He exchanged looks with Gavin, who had finally got it.

“She’s pregnant, isn’t she?” He asked. Barbara gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, and Griffon gasped.

“Oh no, no, no!” Barbara grabbed her plate and threw the rest of the biscuits away in a nearby trashcan. She returned with tears on her cheeks. “What are we going to do?”

And just like that, all seven were in the predicament. All seven were going to help out any way they could, they were going to be there for each other. None of them planned to leave Ray and Lindsay alone. Geoff came back eventually because school would start soon, and grabbed his stuff.

“She’s in the bathroom and won’t come out. Barbs…Griffon, do you think you could…come help please. Ray is so fucked up.” Geoff slung the backpack over his shoulder and led them to the bathroom where Lindsay was hiding. Barbara and Griffon went inside as Michael, Gavin and Geoff surrounded Ray.

“What were you thinking?” Geoff scolded Ray. Michael and Gavin held hands, but Gavin was trembling. Of course he’d be more worried; he’d known Ray much longer than either Michael or Geoff.

But out of them all, Geoff was definitely a type of father figure. It was almost like he and now Griffon were the group’s parents.

“I wasn’t really thinking. I barely remember the night. It was my first time and I was drunk as fuck and I remember us kissing and then we were naked and having sex and then we’re waking up naked.” Ray groaned. “It was my first time.” He repeated.

“If I had known that I would have given you a condom….” Geoff mumbled. “Shit, I’d have shown you how to use it.”

“Geoff….” Gavin interrupted. But Geoff waved him down.

“Ray, this is a baby. A literal baby. A human fucking being-” But Ray was standing up now, his dark eyes burning with rage.

“You don’t think I fucking know that Geoff? That I really screwed this up? What are her parents going to think? I only just met them last weekend! What are we going to do about it? Sure, we’re both eighteen but we are so young. Fuck, how can I afford this if her parent’s don’t support us? Because I know for a fact my parents are going to kick me out of the house!” Ray turned and punched the wall with his good hand (not hard enough to break, he wasn’t stupid) and pulled back to reveal bloody knuckles. Hissing in pain –or was it pleasure-he turned again and sank back against the wall, tears in his eyes. The bell rang, but the students in the hall weren’t moving. A baby? Ray Narvaez Jr. and Lindsay Tuggey were pregnant? Too juicy.

Geoff yanked him to his feet and pulled him away from the bathroom. Gavin and Michael followed, glaring daggers at students who looked at them funny.

 

\---

Lindsay was in the biggest stall on the right hand side, and she let Griffon and Barbara in without hesitation. Tears pouring down her splotchy face had Barbara pulling the once-bully into her arms for a hug.

“I wish I was like you Barbara.” She sobbed. “I wish I had waited.”

“But Ray won’t leave you. He just doesn’t walk away…especially from this. I know him, trust me.” Barbara whispered. Griffon chewed her lower lip anxiously.

“It’s all going to work out.” She said. Barbara released Lindsay and the three sat on the bathroom floor.

“I just…it’s a baby. A real life crying, pooping baby that I’m going to have to take care of. It’ll call me mommy and expect me to provide everything for it. I’m only eighteen! How can I be a mom?” She sobbed again, swiping angrily at her face. Barbara and Griffon both wore bleak looks for their friend.

“It’s going to be okay. It’ll all work out.” Griffon repeated. But Lindsay shook her head.

“I’ve met Ray’s parents, and they fucking hate me! I don’t really know why. And my parents like him but after I tell them…maybe not anymore. What if they kick me out? Where would I go?”

Griffon and Barbara didn’t have an answer for her.

 

\--- ---

 

Lindsay hid in the nurse’s office with Ray, but Ray had made the decision to tell his dad before the gossip got back to him. After all, it was most likely true that the entire school already knew. Mr. Narvaez Sr. entered the white room with a smile, and left with tears. Ray and Lindsay were both crying when they told him shakily that they were having a baby and they didn’t know what to do. The coach just looked at them, began to cry, and walked out. After that, the nurse cleaned Ray’s hand and let them sit there. She didn’t call either of their parents and gave them some information about adoption…and abortion.

Lindsay looked at the latter pamphlet for two seconds before throwing it away. She wouldn’t consider such a thing and an adoption felt too…peculiar for her. Several women in her family weren’t able to have babies and had adopted but she had found it so strange. Sure it was nice, but it was just awkward. She hated and loved the creature growing inside her. Several times she caught herself holding her still flat stomach, and once, Ray’s hand had joined hers.

“We’re going to figure this out.” He promised her and all she could do was nod. They met the group up during their last period at the table in the courtyard and Gavin asked if Ray wanted a job.

“The market is hiring someone part-time during the week and on the weekends. It pays well enough.” He told Ray. Ray looked down at Lindsay’s stomach and nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds perfect buddy. Can I get a ride over there after school?” He asked. Gavin smiled and nodded.

“I also called my mom.” Gavin said. “You can stay with us for a little while if you need to.”

“You can stay at my house too.” That was Geoff. Barbara spoke up next with a smile.

“Lindsay, you’re welcome over anytime.”

And Lindsay was crying again because she knew that the cheerleaders wouldn’t take it well.

She was right.

Of course, the entire school knew so when she went to the locker room to dress out for cheer practice after school, Kara cornered her with Justine, a sophomore who had made it because one of the varsity girls had moved schools.

“Heard you were knocked up, slut.” Kara said loudly. Lindsay pulled her clothes on and tried to ignore the comments from the other girls.

“You’re so easy Linds.”

“Can’t believe you gave it up.”

“I knew you’d be pregnant before Christmas.”

“Whore.”

“Skank.”

“You’re going to get fatter.”

“You’re going to drop out.”

Tears dripped to her cheeks as she shut the locker, finally dressed out, and grabbed the clipboard. She left the locker room with all the other girls laughing at her. Right outside the locker room though, the cheer coach, Miss Devin stopped her.

“We’ve got to talk Lindsay.” She said quietly. Lindsay looked up from the typed words, not hiding her tears or swollen eyes, and glared.

“Yes ma’am?”

“I think we should go to my office?” The teacher offered kindly.

“No, I’d rather you say it right here.” Lindsay pushed back. The young coach, not even thirty, crossed her arms uncomfortably.

“Well, fine then. You’re off the team.” Lindsay nodded stiffly.

“I thought so. May I ask why?” The teacher reached for the clipboard but Lindsay moved it out of her reach. “Why?”

“Because I heard you were going to have a baby that’s why.” Miss Devin said. “This type of exercise isn’t good for a baby.”

“Where did you hear that from?” Lindsay questioned. Miss Devin’s eyes flickered over to where Kara stood, and Kara gave a sarcastic wave.

“Word just…gets around.” The teacher avoided a direct answer even though Lindsay knew. Justine was walking behind the teacher and giggled.

“That’s not the only thing that gets around.” She had said it loud enough that the rest of the team laughed loudly. Lindsay threw the clipboard down and walked to the locker room, her cheeks red with shame.

This was her karma for bullying Barbara and every other girl that wasn’t in her cheer group. She was being punished by being kicked off the only real thing she cared about –aside from Ray- and she was pregnant. Useless and pregnant and sobbing. She sank to the ground and cried out as the laugher followed her down the stairway.

Bullying really fucking sucked.

 

\--- ---

 

As it turns out, Lindsay’s parents weren’t all that thrilled by the idea of their only daughter being pregnant, but figured there wasn’t much they could do. Upon learning Ray had been kicked out of his household and was staying at their friends’ homes, they offered to let him stay at their home. They let him live in her room too, because she was already pregnant…what else was going to happen? Ray had soon grown on Mr. and Mrs. Tuggey, and as long as he was working, they let him stay and play house with Lindsay. They had a pretty large home with a second floor that was lacking everything but a kitchen and a dining room and so unless they were making a meal or eating, they pretty much stayed upstairs and out of her parent’s way. It even had a smaller bedroom up there for baby’s stuff until the two could move out on their own. Mr. and Mrs. Tuggey didn’t push the two to move out, but they certainly couldn’t stay with them forever, a fact that had only been mentioned once after Ray had moved in.

Gavin stopped by a lot, often picking Ray up for work and dropping him off. Sometimes he had Michael with him, and Lindsay’s parents found out not long after Ray had first moved in, that Michael was gay. They also applauded him –almost literally- for not sleeping with her. Geoff and Griffon were waiting, or so they said, because of what happened. And Barbara was enjoying the daily pictures she got to take of Lindsay’s stomach. She offered to do a baby book, and the young couple accepted because Barbara was just that good…and they wouldn’t have one anyway if she hadn’t offered.

It was on a typical Friday afternoon that Gavin approached the group with a broad smile on his face. Lindsay’s hands were rubbing her three and a half month pregnant belly, already protruding from under her t-shirt, as Ray massaged her shoulders from behind. He stood close, not really liking to leave her alone anymore. Michael was finishing up his calculus with trembling fingers –it was getting chillier out here- and Barbara was behind the camera lens, snapping pictures of the moment. Griffon had her sketch book open, looking back and forth between the couple and her white pages. Geoff was looking from his homework to Michael’s, occasionally erasing and redoing his own work.

Gavin rushed up and slammed his hands down on the table. Everyone looked up and Michael grunted.

“What is it Gavin?” He sounded annoyed.

“My old friend Dan is coming to America! He’s graduated from University and gotten his visa and he’s coming over here!”

“Is he anything like you?” Geoff asked, erasing a problem. “We don’t need another Gavin.”

“Oh heavens no Geoff! He’s better.”

“Now when you say better….” Geoff was cut off by Griffon playfully slapping his shoulder.

“Oh shut up Geoff. Gavin I’m happy for you. What will he be doing?” She asked. Gavin moved to sit by Michael and leaned his head on his shoulder.

“I’m not sure, but he’s really good with slow motion camera work. I guess some company here is hiring him. But he’s going to get to travel everywhere in the U.S.” Gavin grinned again and Griffon sent a smile down his way.

“When will he be here?” She asked.

“Probably Sunday. My mum and I are going to pick him up at the airport really early so that he can get all unpacked and be ready for work.” Michael looked up from his work.

“He’s staying with you?” Michael asked. Gavin nodded, the golden hair falling into his eyes.

“Yes, but we don’t know for how long. Maybe until after holiday is over.” Gavin kissed Michael’s cheek. “Jealousy isn’t your color love.”

“Yes love, it’s not your color.” Geoff teased. “Now shut up and help me do this shit.”

 

\--- ---

 

Michael drummed his fingers against his steering wheel nervously as he turned down the street. Gavin and his mother had picked Dan up and brought him back, and Gavin had texted Michael and asked him to come by. Only bad thoughts ran through his head as he pulled up and parked in the driveway behind Gavin’s mothers suburban. The house wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small, and Michael knew he didn’t need to knock –Gavin’s mother lived by the rule that only strangers knocked- and he got out of his car. He wasn’t dressed up, but he was wearing a black polo, dark jeans and black combat boots, but Gavin had told him to wear something nice.

He didn’t feel like wearing slacks to a break up.

Walking up to the door, his palms began to sweat, and he decided to just go right in. He turned the handle and the front door creaked open, and Gavin’s mother peeked her head out from the kitchen. He gave a wave and smiled at her.

“Good morning Mrs. Free.” He said loudly. She smiled at him and held up floury hands.

“Oh dearie, come over here and give me a kiss!” Michael walked over and kissed her cheek as she continued to roll the dough.

“What are you making?” He asked. There was a thud from the wall by the table where Gavin’s room was, and his stomach dropped as he sat in the old wooden chair.

“Oh, it’s just a pie crust for tomorrow’s dinner. You are going to stop by, right?” She looked over at him expectantly. Just then, Gavin walked in and planted a kiss on Michael’s mouth. Mrs. Free giggled and turned back to her crust, and Gavin hugged Michael tightly.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’ve made it!” He squealed loudly. Michael stood up and hugged him back.

“Yeah, anything for you Gavin. What’s up?” Michael asked. A taller, dark haired man entered in wearing slacks and a button up white shirt and Michael guessed him to be Dan. What surprised him was that Dan must have been already twenty three or so.

“You’re Michael.” He said once Gavin had pulled out of the hug. “I’m Dan.”

“Hi.” Michael shook Dan’s outstretched hand.

“How long have you and Gav been dating?” Dan asked. Michael shrugged.

“Probably around two months now.” He guessed.

“Isn’t he wonderful?” Gavin gushed with a smile.

“Mate, I’m not gay.” Dan pushed. “Stop asking me if guys are cute or not.” Dan turned back around and left the kitchen and Gavin turned back to Michael.

“Did you say that just so he’d say he isn’t gay?” Michael asked. Gavin looked to his feet.

“Maybe….” Gavin muttered. “I just remember that when I brought Dan up the other day you were really jealous. I hoped by hearing it, you’d stop carrying that little green bug around.” Gavin admitted. Michael kissed his jawline.

“Thanks Gav.” Michael whispered. Mrs. Free’s camera snapped and the two teens turned around to face her.

“Mum!” Gavin shouted. Mrs. Free laughed and tucked her camera back in her purse, regardless of the flour covering her hands.

“You two are just so cute!” She shouted back. “Just let me have my fun!” Gavin rolled his eyes and pulled Michael out of the kitchen.

“What’s going on tomorrow?” Michael asked as Gavin led him towards his bedroom.

“Oh, mum’s having a dinner tomorrow. Thanksgiving is next week but back overseas we celebrate a lot earlier than you yanks do.” Gavin kissed Michael’s cheek and again on his mouth. “Just a pre-thanksgiving dinner. We’ll be having another one next week too.”

“Ah.”

“Mum did invite you right?” Gavin asked. He pushed open his bedroom door and Dan was sitting at the desk with his laptop open. He was typing furiously and didn’t even look up when the two entered.

“Yes.” Michael said as he took a seat on Gavin’s bed. Gavin jumped up next to him and smiled.

“Good!” Gavin kissed Michael again and Dan grimaced.

“I’d leave right now if you two are going to continue on.” Dan pointed out. “However, I do fancy a spot of lunch. Michael, would you like to join us?”

“Um, yeah sure.” Michael nodded. “Where are we going?”

 “Have you two been to the Clay Pit?”

“It’s Indian, I think. My dad had a business meeting there once and it was pretty good.”  Michael said. Dan nodded.

“Yes, let’s go there.” Dan smiled, closing the computer. Gavin got up and grabbed a pair of dress shoes and slipped them on.

 

\--- ---

 

Ray and Gavin worked together almost every day and Gavin was so fucking excited that Dan was in America now. He and Ray were stacking oranges when Gavin brought him up again.

“What the fuck is it about this guy Vav?” He asked, using the stupid nickname the two had thought up long ago. “You’re starting to sound like when you and Michael first started dating.”

“It isn’t like that Ray.” Gavin assured him. “When all that shit was happening with dad and mum and everything, Dan was like…an escape. I could just go over to his house anytime and leave my life behind. He knew everything about my home life and we were always playing what-if’s like if the police came around. He was safe.”

“He’s your best friend.” Ray said. Gavin shrugged.

“Well, not anymore. You became my best friend when I came here.” The two shared a smile.

“Well lucky me.” Ray chuckled. Gavin nodded and grabbed the last orange. Ray picked the empty box up and the two began the walk back to the food freezer.

“How’s Lindsay?” Gavin asked. Ray’s face took on a different appearance as the stress of becoming a young parent seemed to show.

“She’s doing well. The doctor said everything is normal and we should be able to find out the gender in a couple appointments.” Ray said.

“I hope it’s a boy.” Gavin shrugged. Ray laughed.

“I just hope it doesn’t have a tail.”

 

\--- ---

 

Barbara walked up the aisle –every was camera completely out of her price range- trying to figure out how much she should save up. Grumbling, she turned the corner and saw another row of cameras, much cheaper than those behind glass. She approached the row and reached out, her fingers brushing the lens of the SLR camera when a sudden clearing of the throat behind her made her jump.

“I’m sorry!” The voice was British, and at first, she thought it was Gavin. But when she turned around, the dark hair and blue eyes didn’t seem familiar. She put a hand on her chest and cleared her own throat.

“Sorry, you just scared me!” She said with a giggle. He smiled at her and she looked back to the cameras.

“So…you like cameras?” He asked her. She nodded.

“I like photography.” She told him. He touched the camera she had been reaching for.

“This is a good camera for all sorts of photography.”

“It’s pretty pricey though.” She commented, looking at it longingly. He gazed at her blue eyes and shrugged.

“They can be. It just depends on where you’re looking. I have that exact same camera and I don’t really use it anymore.” He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him gently. “I’d be happy to give it to you.”

“How much are you selling it for?” She asked.

“No, I mean I’ll give it to you.” He replied. “On one condition.”

“What?” She felt her suspicions growing.

“You’ll give me your phone number.” Barbara felt her cheeks light up. She’d never been asked for her phone number before.

“Oh, um, okay.” She held her hand out. “Just give me your phone.” He handed it over and she programed her number in.

“I also expect to see your portfolio.” He raised his chin when he took his phone back. “I am a professional photographer of sorts.”

“Are you really?”

“Well…sort of. I used to take pictures for this newspaper in London when I was a teenager, and when I saved up enough, I bought more cameras and started to make short films.” The two walked out of the shop and Barbara started walking down the sidewalk.

“Do you want to walk with me down that way?” She pointed down to the end of the sidewalk. “My friend is having kind of a baby shower and it doesn’t start for another twenty minutes. I was just trying to kill time in there.” He nodded. “I’m Barbara.”

“Dan.” He grabbed her hand and kissed the top and she blushed. “Yes I’d love to walk you down there.” She took her hand back and pulled at the side of her dress. –She never wore dresses, except apparently when Lindsay begged- The two took off walking.

“What are you doing down this way?” She wondered.

“Well, I was trying to kill time too. I’ve got a lunch date in an hour with an old friend. He had plans but we were going to meet up after.”

“That sounds like fun.”

“How old are you?” He asked.

“I’m eighteen.” She looked at him. “How old are you?”

“Twenty three, but I’m emotionally eighteen.” He grinned. “So you have to text me back.”

“You haven’t even texted me yet!” She laughed.

“How old is your friend that’s preggers.”

“Same as me, eighteen, but she’s going to be such a good mom.”

“She isn’t alone right?”

“Oh no, her boyfriend is helping out. He and I have been friends since we were fourteen. He’s a really great guy. He’s going to be there for her the entire time.” They reached the small café and both stopped. “Well, this is me.”

“Really?” He looked up at the sign. “Me too!”

“Oh hey! You can come sit with me for a bit.” Barbara took his hand and walked into the shop. She led him to a table of teenagers, one with a swollen belly, and two he recognized.

“Dan?” That was Gavin. Michael looked over, and the rest of the group followed. Dan looked over and smiled.

“Gavin! I didn’t know that you knew Barbara!” He didn’t let go of her hand but hugged the other Brit anyway.

“I’ve known her as long as I’ve known Ray!” Gavin chuckled. “Well, we’re throwing Lindsay and Ray an early baby shower. A better one, because when she gets further along, there will be an all-girls one.” Gavin said matter-of-factly.

“You’re Dan?” Lindsay asked, standing up. He walked around with Barbara for a hug.

“Please don’t get up for me. I was just walking her down this way. Please don’t let me intrude.” He gave Barbara a kiss on her cheek and sauntered towards the bar area. Barbara turned back to the group with pink cheeks.

“Look at him Barbs!” Geoff was teasing. Griffon winked at her and Barbara was glad to see that Griffon had worn a dress too, even if it was black.

“Don’t be like that Geoff.” Griffon said with a soft slap. She gestured to the chair next to her and Lindsay with a grin. “I’m not much for girly shit, but you’d better talk.”

“I was just trying to kill time in the camera shop two blocks down and he came up behind me. Then we got to talking and he’s said he’d give me his five hundred dollar camera for my phone number.”

“It was the accent, trust me.” Gavin said. Michael chuckled and kissed his neck.

“Don’t give in Barbara. It’s damn near impossible to get out.” Michael told her. She rolled her eyes and reached for her phone, which was jingling from inside her purse.

“It’s Lindsay’s day, isn’t it?” Barbara said loudly. And just like that, everyone was talking about the baby. Four months pregnant Lindsay was very tolerant of all the attention and looked over to Ray. Barbara looked down on the screen.

‘Dinner tonight. My treat.’ She grinned and her fingers flew over the screen.

‘Where?’ She looked back up at Lindsay and Ray, who were holding up a black and white picture of a little worm.

“Baby’s first pictures!” And then they were being passed around and cooed over. Everyone except Gavin and Michael ordered because of their later lunch date, and the food arrived in no time.

‘Just wear a dress. I’ll get your address from Gavin. Be ready by seven.’

‘So pushy ; )’ She teased. She tucked her phone back into her bag and looked back up. Ray was grinning broadly.

“It’s a girl.” Ray announced. “Gavin’s the god-father and Barbara’s the god-mother. She’s going to be born the first week in June and she’s completely healthy.”

Barbara was overjoyed with the news.

 

\---

 

December rolled around quicker than they wanted and Geoff announced something major in his life as well. Lindsay –four and a half months now- and Ray were starting to get things for their baby girl, whom they decided to name Lila Bell Narvaez, and had gotten engaged on the promise that they would be financially sound before tying the knot in a church. Barbara and Dan were dating now, and he was spoiling her. He knew he was he first boyfriend, and she had shown him her true side, and he instantly loved her. Michael and Gavin were still happily together and sitting next to Griffon, waiting for Geoff’s news. He stood in the middle of the game room in Lindsay’s house, ready for whatever would happen next.

“I have some really big news.” He started out. “Griffon knows, but I haven’t told anyone else. I, uh, I enlisted in the Army.”

“WHAT?” Michael and Gavin shouted at the same time. Griffon smiled proudly as he looked over at her.

“No way, congrats bud.” That was Dan, who had grown close to the group in the past month.

“When did you enlist?” Ray asked. Lindsay was rubbing her stomach and looking up at Ray with concerned eyes.

“Last week. I missed school to do it. It’s going to be the best option for me to start my life.” He said.

“I was thinking about it but Lindsay won’t even consider it.”

“It would be good for you two, really.” Geoff said. “But it isn’t a decision to be made overnight. You have to really think about it.”

“You can’t even tell him that Geoff.” Lindsay said bitterly.

“Why can’t I?” Ray turned to her and asked. She gripped the higher part of her stomach and groaned.

“I don’t want you to! It would be so dangerous and you’ve got a baby to think about!” Her voice rose over everyone else’s congratulations and the group grew quiet as Ray stood up.

“It would be a steady paycheck and we’d have benefits!” He reasoned.

“You could get deployed! You could die, Ray!” She was crying now, and he knelt in front of her. “You can’t die!” She kept repeating between her sobs. He put his hands on her knees.

“I won’t die Lindsay. I swear.” He said quietly. She pushed her hands down her stomach in a motion that normally calmed her.

“You can’t swear that. I love you Ray, please don’t even think about it!” Geoff touched Ray’s shoulders and knelt next to him. It broke his heart to see Lindsay sobbing like this.

“He could be in the National Guard. He’d have a regular job and he would drill once a month. He’d be here with you.” Geoff said. She took a few deep breaths.

“I’m sorry. I’m so emotional lately.” She wiped at her face. “It’s the baby.” Ray leaned up and kissed her stomach.

“I’m going to consider the guard.” He whispered against her stomach. “You’re going to help me decide.”

“Okay.” She agreed. Griffon got up and kissed Geoff.

“I’m so proud of you.” She said against his mouth. “I really am.”

Michael turned to Gavin. “Don’t go enlisting on me.”

“Puh-lease.” Gavin threw his hands up. “You’re the man in this relationship. Don’t expect me to do anything remotely masculine!” He joked.

 

\--- ---

 

And just like that, it was May, and the group had graduated. They stood outside the auditorium, seven of the eight in tacky black robes. Griffon had a cigarette between her fingers, but stood partly away from the group so that her smoke drifted down wind. And then, just like that, Lindsay grabbed her stomach and shouted out.

“Oh fuck that hurt!” She leaned backward on Ray and looked down at her feet. Clear liquid ran down her legs and her face scrunched up in pain. “Oh God Ray, this is it!”

“No, the baby isn’t due for another week!” He said. Griffon dropped her cigarette in surprise.

“Someone go get Mr. and Mrs. Tuggey!” Gavin shouted. Michael grabbed his hand and they took off running. Ray held her against him chest as she cried out again.

“Ouch!” She began to cry. “It really fucking hurts!”

“Just breathe baby. You remember the classes!” Ray took a few breaths with her. “Keep breathing.”

“Shut up!” She cried out. “Just get my fucking mom!” She grabbed her front. Barbara and Dan ran towards their vehicle since the two had met her parents here while Griffon and Geoff looked around nervously. Michael rounded the corner with her parents in tow, Gavin following closely behind them

“Lindsay, oh baby!” Mrs. Tuggey cried out.

“Oh mama!” She threw herself into her mother’s arms. “Mommy it hurts.”

“I know. Baby get the car!” Mrs. Tuggey shouted at her husband. Dan honked.

“I’ll take her!” Dan shouted from the car. “Just meet us there!” And in an hour, Lindsay was in the delivery room, Ray clutching one hand and Mrs. Tuggey on the other.

 

\--- ---

 

“Oh I hope they’re okay.” Gavin was muttering from his spot on Michael’s shoulder. Michael had an arm around the Brit and was rubbing his back softly.

“She’s going to be fine Gav.” Michael reassured him. Griffon was sitting next to Geoff, holding his hand firmly, and bounced her leg up and down nervously.

“Shit it isn’t even my kid and I’m nervous.” She laughed anxiously as Geoff glanced backwards at the door. Barbara was apprehensively playing with her camera as Dan rubbed up and down her back. Mr. Tuggey was waiting outside the delivery room. Hours passed like this, but it wasn’t hours at all, before Mrs. Tuggey came into the waiting room. Everyone stood as she cried and ran into Mr. Tuggey’s arms.

“What’s wrong?” He cried out. She pulled away with a smile.

“Oh she’s so beautiful. Lila is eight pounds, two ounces, and fifteen inches.” Mrs. Tuggey kissed his mouth. “Lindsay wasn’t doing so well and they were a little worried in the end, but she’s okay now. It’s going to take her a little while to get all better really….”

“What do you mean?” Geoff asked.

“She lost a lot of blood and the baby couldn’t pass through her hips. There was an emergency C section and they patched her up.” Mrs. Tuggey pulled at her husband’s hand. “I’ll send Ray in to talk to you.”

Ray came in five minutes later with the biggest grin on his face.

“She’s…beautiful. She’s my baby.” Ray said. His eyes were swollen –of course he’d cried, it was his baby- and his hands were tinged pink. He pulled Gavin into a hug, and the rest of the group crashed together in congratulations and joy.

Lila Bell was the perfect mix. She had a tuff of blonde hair on top of her dark skin to match her blue eyes. She let everyone hold her without crying and observed at everyone with curious eyes. Barbara captured every moment with the camera Dan had gifted her.

 

\--- ---

 

It was two weeks later when Lindsay brought Lila home. Geoff and Ray had shipped to BCT on the same day, only two days after Lila had been born, and Lindsay decided that she wanted to live at home for a little longer. Ray would be able to go to college with the money he would get from his VA benefits and he could provide a decent future for his family. The ring wasn’t heavy at all on Lindsay’s finger, especially when she got her paperwork for her new last name.

Griffon spent a lot of time crafting and designing, and when she wasn’t doing that, she was with Lindsay. Both women grew closer together as the letters began to arrive and they rode the emotional wave together as army wives.

Barbara took a trip to see Dan’s family and came back with a ring on her finger. She gathered a portfolio together for him, and he spread it around, and soon, the offers came pouring in.

Michael and Gavin didn’t get engaged but stayed a faithful couple through thick and thin.

And after the years, they never lost touch. The eight stayed best friends for life.

 

\--- ---

EPILOGUE

\--- ---

 

Griffon and Geoff showed up late –not really a rare thing when the Ramsay’s are concerned- with their five year old Millie in tow. Michael greeted them at the door with hugs and kisses and showed them to the backyard where everyone else was already two beers down.

“Do you want some bevs?” Gavin asked when they approached him for hugs and kisses too. Griffon nodded while Geoff followed Michael and Gavin off towards the grill and the cooler. Griffon pushed Millie towards David, Michael and Gavin’s adopted five year old son, with a giggle. He peeked out from behind his father’s leg nervously. He had only met Millie a few times and she was so confident it made him nervous.

Michael and Gavin only had him for a few months, but the entire crew loved David as if he was the couples own son.

David had a rough past and had been taken from an abusive home. To cope, he pretended he was a bear on a mission to defend his fort –otherwise known as his bedroom, which had been a safe place in his first home- and it had taken months to reach this comfortable state the three were in. Michael had taken it upon himself to make David as happy as possible considering they had officially adopted him as theirs.

“Can I go play daddy?” David asked with a tug on Michael’s tee shirt.

“Of course my little Mogar.” Michael said with a smile. David crossed him arms.

“Daddy!” The other men laughed.

“I’m sorry! You may go play Mighty Mogar.” Michael amended with a smile. David walked off towards Millie, who took his hand and drug him to the sandbox. Griffon approached Barbara, who was holding her baby tightly on her hip, and struck up a conversation.

“He’s picking too much up from you two.” Geoff laughed loudly, necking his first beer as quick as possible.

Lindsay joined Griffon in cooing Barbara and Dan’s first child Amber with Lila holding on her cardigan. The seven year old felt as if she was an adult and didn’t need to play with the babies, and Lindsay humored her eldest child by letting her follow her, until Lila turned around and saw Millie and Dan elbow deep in a sand castle. She ran over to the box as soon as Lindsay turned her back.

Ray, Michael, Gavin, Dan and Geoff stood around talking about their latest life conquests while Michael flipped burgers over the fire. Michael had gotten promoted at his electrical company to supervisor, but he hated his job. Gavin and Dan were making movies around the world for anyone who could pay the highest, and the two were gone at least once every other week at numerous places. Geoff was thinking about starting his own company playing video games with someone he’d met after being discharged and he promised that if the company took off the way he and Burnie were thinking, he’d hire them all. Ray was still drilling once a month with the guard and had a civilian job working with computers that he hated. He vowed to help Geoff make his dream a reality.

Lindsay stayed at home Lila and four year old Marcus, which was a full time job on its own. Griffon had Millie. Barbara had Amber, but she had a part time gig taking photos whenever she wanted. She sometimes watched David during the week for the Jones-Free household when both men were working. The three women spend almost every weekend together.

Geoff’s idea eventually took off, and true to his word, Ray, Gavin and Michael were hired. Dan opted out and continued his slow motion filmography, his true love. Eventually Barbara and Lindsay were hired to work at the company as well –they were always there anyway so fuck it- and Griffon continued to create her artwork.

And everyone is happy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay and Ray: Lila-7 and Marcus-4            Barbara and Dan: Amber-2                                                

Michael and Gavin: David-5                             Geoff and Griffon: Millie-5

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask. -S  
> Can you tell it's mine? -S  
> I have a problem. -S  
> Shut up. -A  
> I feel like you say that a lot. -S  
> Ummmmmmmm................. -A


End file.
